The goal of the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) is to continue to provide a central source of expertise and services by a team of faculty and staff who are familiar with the theme and methods used in the Pittsburgh OAIC. Data management and analysis services are most effective when they are provided by personnel intimately familiar with the unique issues of the theme, its special research questions, methods, populations and measures. We will continue to achieve increased efficiencies due to standardized data entry and management and quality control processes across studies. In addition, we provide special expertise in support of analysis of complex data including health care data sets and multisource signals for quantifying gait variability and stability.